24fandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:74.115.186.161
Appearances Clearly you've gotten the hang of the Appearances templates. Despite usuing your own personal sandbox to mercilessly test the myriad combinations of the templates, I'm afraid I'm going to have to request that you either cease doing this or provide a valid reason for its continuation. Failure to do either will result in a suspension of Wiki 24 editing privileges. --Proudhug 13:54, 30 May 2007 (UTC) : I would like to ask what is wrong with me doing appearance templates without a reason. I mean I've started my own sandbox, so What's the problem. If it is really such a big problem I will stop. Thanks. Laisinteresting 19:22, 30 May 2007 (UTC) It's become a problem because there is no point to it. The Sandbox is for experimenting with the purpose of learning the ropes of the wiki mark-up language and becoming comfortable with editing pages. You've obviously gotten past that point, so it's become nothing more than spamming. It clutters up the Latest Intel page and has annoyed other editors. If you wish to continue doing this, I suggest finding another Wiki on which to do it, or downloading the MediaWiki software yourself so you can make as many edits as you like, or simply using the Show Preview button, but please don't continue to use Wiki 24 in this non-constructive manner. As I said, if there is a purpose to all of this, I'd be glad to hear it. --Proudhug 23:33, 30 May 2007 (UTC) I will agree, if I must do that apparances template, I will only preview. I won't continue using this method. -- Laisinteresting 23:08, 30 May 2007 (UTC) : Didn't we make it clear that you'd refrain from editing the appearances within your sandbox? You continued doing so multiple times 5 days later. I'm sorry, but you've been fairly warned. --Deege515 20:35, 4 June 2007 (UTC) :: I believe that after the temporary 2 week block is up, you'll be free to edit once again. However, I have a useful tip for you when you no doubt – for whatever reason – begin experimenting again with the appearances templates: do your experimentation in your sandbox, but instead of ever clicking the Save page, always click Preview. The preview button lets you look at your experiment without saving it anywhere. The only differences are as follows: 1. there is a red notification that reminds you it's just a preview, and 2. the categories go at the bottom of the page still (not above the text box). These things can be very easily ignored. :: The best part is, you can (to my knowledge) preview one million different experiments a billion different times, and it will never come up to spam the Latest Intel area and annoy the rest of the users. I always use the Preview button to purview my work before saving it anywhere, instead of any sandbox, and it works better than a sandbox because it doesn't flood the changes page. :: After you preview your work until it is satisfactory, copy the text, close the window, and then post it where it needs to be posted. The whole gist here is that you don't click Save Page unless you're posting your finalized material into a real article. – Blue Rook 21:37, 4 June 2007 (UTC)talk Carl Webb As I did with David Palmer, I remind you that recorded appearances don't count in the Appearances box. I've reverted your edits to Carl Webb. --Proudhug 21:14, 18 May 2007 (UTC) : Likewise with Marwan. --Proudhug 13:57, 19 May 2007 (UTC) Why did you change this again? --Proudhug 22:36, 2 June 2007 (UTC) Sandbox It seems like you understand how to work with the appearances template. Please feel welcome to contribute those skills towards editing actual articles. --Deege515 01:15, 11 May 2007 (UTC) : I see that, rather than registering an account, you've decided to use Zhou's page as your new Sandbox. I'm afraid this either has to be stopped or explained, or we'll have to suspend your IP. --Proudhug 02:44, 17 May 2007 (UTC) Carol Your edit was reverted because deleted scenes are considered neither canon nor encyclopedic on Wiki 24. Episode scenes that have aired on television are the only available source of information we can provide for the episodes. --Deege515 23:17, 5 May 2007 (UTC) David Palmer appearances The appearance charts only include appearances of the person's physical body, not photographs or videos. The photograph appearance is mentioned in the Notes section of Palmer's page. --Proudhug 02:57, 5 May 2007 (UTC)